In a robot hand disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 117873/2003, by appropriately selecting a degree of freedom of each of the finger mechanisms, an operation close to a human finger is implemented. As a result, it has become possible for the robot hand, which is compact and lightweight, to firmly grasp even a heavy object.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 117873/2003